Cacofonía
by Lady Orochi
Summary: -De verdad puedes sacarme de aqui? - por supuesto - le respondio- pero necesito que esas palabras salgan de tu boca - Here's a lullaby to close your eyes… goodbye…Goodbye… - Despues de eso, obscuridad. Demon!UsxDemon!Uk


Veo que ahora esta de moda escribir Demon!Us/Demon!Uk asi que yo solo seguire la corriente (?) *Hera, hera, hera*

Pero en serio, vengo aqui y fics de demonios, voy a tumblr y lleno de pics Demon!us, Demon!Uk de que me perdi? Alguien seria tan amable de explicarme? .-.

Quiza este un poco burdo, porque fue escrito en express en un rato de ocio que tuve en el trabajo xP

**Disclaimer: **Hidekaz...bla, bla, bla, lo que sea ¬¬U

**Advertencias: **Demonios haciendo cosas de demonios (?) algo de perversion de menores. No es shota. Creo .-.

_Gracias por leer_

* * *

- Alfred… Alfred… - entre sueños escuchaba una voz llamándole

-Alfred despierta, he venido otra vez a visitarte- la voz sonaba profunda y también un poco hueca, parecía que provenía del fondo de una caverna. No la reconoció en el instante adormilado como estaba por los medicamentos, así que solo atinó a taparse la cabeza con las sabanas. Una mano se posó sobre su espalda, estaba tan fría que traspasó la protección de la tela y aun su propia piel llegando hasta sus huesos.

-Si no quieres jugar conmigo tendré que buscar a alguien más- ahora sonaba como un mal intento de parecer triste; su mente de pronto hilo ideas al reconocer por fin al dueño de la voz. Se descubrió en un instante sentándose en la cama, notando como un par de ojos verdes le observaban aun en medio de la obscuridad de la habitación, con un cuerpo recargado en el marco de la ventana cerrada. Debió ser causa de la misma obscuridad el que esos ojos le hayan parecido rojos por unos instantes.

-Arthur viniste!- exclamó en voz baja y la figura de pronto se encontraba sentada a un lado suyo en la cama, le sonrió maliciosamente aunque el pequeño no supo reconocer el cinismo en el gesto, pues a los diez todavía no se conoce la maldad del mundo.

-Por supuesto, te prometí volver o no?- le respondió sacándose el guante negro que cubría su mano para acariciar los cabellos rubios del menor, bajando luego a su cuello ocasionándole cosquillas y un pequeño escalofrío – Como te la has pasado? Te aburres? – pregunto apartando su mano y llevándose los dedos a los labios, delineándolos con su lengua un momento.

-Mucho! No tienes idea de cuanto! Mamá y papá dijeron que pronto podría volver a casa pero ya pasaron…- hizo ademan de contar con sus dedos, mostrándole los diez al mayor- así de días y todavía no me dejan salir! No puedo jugar ni comer las cosas que me gustan! Porque solo yo tengo que estar aquí? A Matt no lo hacen quedarse – dijo cruzándose de brazos e inflando sus mejillas en un gracioso gesto.

-Ven conmigo –le dijo Arthur con su voz profunda –Podrás hacer todo lo que tu quieras, nadie te obligaría a nada, serás libre- sus ojos brillando, hipnotizando al menor con su fulgor.

-P-pero que pasara con ellos? Papá se enojará si no me encuentra en la habitación, como esa vez que quise salir al patio yo solo- murmuró el pequeño Alfred apenado, estrujando con sus pequeñas manos la bata blanca que traía puesta.

El hombre soltó una risita -No tendrás que preocuparte de eso nunca mas, además no estarás solo. Porque no vas a alejarte de mi lado. Nunca. – le dijo acercando su rostro al del menor pudiendo sentir su cálido aliento. En cambio Alfred…no sentía nada – yo no pienso romper mi _pacto_ como lo hicieron ellos. No volverás a pisar este lugar, te lo aseguro – murmuró cada vez más cerca de él y extrañamente el niño no sentía temor alguno, maravillado como estaba con el caleidoscopio que eran los ojos de Arthur frente a él.

-…De verdad puedes hacer eso? No tendré que regresar nunca más – susurró Alfred con débil voz mientras el color de sus mejillas desaparecía un poco mas con cada aliento suyo que el ojiverde respiraba.

-Por supuesto que puedo…- dijo el _hombre _en medio de lo que sonó como un gemido contenido – Pero quiero que lo digas, debes pedírmelo – tomó al pequeño de los hombros y lo recostó en la cama, colocándose sobre él - _necesito_ que esas palabras salgan de _tu_ boca – murmuró contra sus labios – Dilo Alfred… dilo…-

Los ojos del menor fueron perdiendo su color azulado volviéndose grises paulatinamente, al tiempo que sus parpados se cerraban pesadamente

-Llévame Arthur… llévame… contigo… -

Sintió que algo muy frio se colocaba sobre sus labios abriéndose paso por ellos. Después solo hubo obscuridad.

_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes… goodbye…Goodbye…_

A la mañana siguiente hubo un revuelo en la habitación 707.

Médicos preocupados, enfermeras entrando y saliendo apuradas. Y al final, el llanto desesperado de una mujer, el grito de dolor de un hombre, los sollozos entrecortados de un niño pequeño resonaron por todo el hospital.

Pero él ya no pudo escucharlos.

-ALFRED! ALFRED DESPIERTA POR FAVOR! ALFREEEEEEEED! ALFREEEEEEEED!–

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-Alfred…Alfred…-_

-Alfred, ey Alfred- entre sueños escuchaba una voz llamarle; no era la misma que la de sus sueños pero pudo reconocerla bien. Se removió molesto por ver interrumpida su siesta.

-Alfred despierta de una vez, pedazo de basura! – pero él ni siquiera se movió.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue un zapato estrellarse contra su rostro.

-Con un carajo Arthur que te pasa?- Estalló espabilándose al fin, quedando sentado sobre el suelo observando a la figura de pie frente a él con unos gélidos ojos azules que cambiaron a rojo brillante por la ira, mientras que de la herida en su frente brotaba un hilo de sangre negra confundiéndose entre su cabello, bajando por su mejilla hasta caer en su chaqueta de cuero.

-Pasa que quiero irme de este lugar y tú aquí tirado como la mierda- le reclamó un sujeto de pie frente a él, vestido con un traje negro y camisa color rojo fuego, color rojo sangre, al igual que su cabello, al igual que sus ojos – he terminado, larguémonos ya –Chasqueó la lengua fastidiado y al serenarse su mirada se volvió verde ultramar.

-Déjame probar, me la debes- dijo con una sonrisa señalando su rostro de apariencia adolescente en el cual ya no había ni seña del golpe que recibió. Se puso de pie de un salto y sujetó al otro hombre por la cintura tomando su barbilla con la otra mano para que abriese la boca, metiendo su lengua larga de serpiente dentro, hasta alcanzar la base de su tráquea donde pudo sentir un gusto dulce de joven sangre fresca. Al separarse atrapó entre sus filosos dientes el labio inferior de su compañero sacándole un siseo.

-Nada mal, ahora veo porque siempre prefieres a los niños – comentó pasando la lengua por el rostro y cuello de Arthur quien se apartó de golpe.

-Por favor, vas a decirme que aun lo recuerdas?- Se limpió la saliva con la mano enguantada y le dedico una mueca que pretendía ser sonrisa – Es por eso que no te me despegas desde entonces?- se quito el guante sucio y lo arrojó en la cara del pelinegro, pero la prenda se incendió y se convirtió en cenizas antes de siquiera tocarlo.

-De lo que no quisiera despegarme nunca es de ese delicioso trasero que te cargas- respondió relamiéndose- no cualquiera soporta mi "entusiasmo" y los humanos nunca pasan de la primera ronda. Me aburriría mortalmente y además por algo tú no me comiste como a los otros – dijo encogiéndose de hombros - Te gusta mi sabor no es cierto? Por eso me la chupas con tantas ganas todos los días – declaró soltando una risita.

-Como sea, ya no hay nada que hacer aquí, larguémonos de una buena vez -sin esperar la respuesta de su compañero unas enormes alas negras se extendieron desde su espalda envolviendo por completo y se disolvió en una nube de humo; Alfred se detuvo unos instantes, volteando a mirar el claro cielo azul sobre su cabeza con una mueca de disgusto, para después imitar a su compañero dejando atrás una estela gris y unos desgarradores lamentos haciendo eco en el interior del blanco edificio.

* * *

_Algun comentario al respecto? :D_


End file.
